The proposed Nathan Shock Center on Aging as a four-fold purpose: (1) To enhance the quality of research in the basic biology of aging, (2) to facilitate coordination of research on aging, (3) to create a regional/national resource and (4) to create an environment for faculty growth in aging research. The creation of an environment for faculty growth by the Research Development Core also will enhance the quality of research in the basic biology of aging. The creation of an environment for faculty growth by the Research Development Core also will enhance the quality of research in the basic biology of aging. A major focus of the Research Development will be to promote the integration of the technologies offered by the Core so to develop research in the cellular and molecular basis of cell senescence and death in selected model systems. Research programs utilizing the Cores will be able to discover aging- related genes, localize their gene products, describe their phenotype and determine the function of the gene products. This integration will be created by a series of activities: (1) Rigorous selection of applications for the support of Pilot Projects, (2) rigorous selection of faculty with approved Pilot Projects for limited salary support, (3) a formal program of mentoring junior faculty and others new to th4e biology of aging by senior faculty (4) creation of a seminar course in the biology of aging and (5) mounting a program of guest speakers and retreats for prevention of findings on the biology of aging. The selection of applications for support of Pilot Projects and the selection of faculty for limited salary support will be by a committee of senior faculty. All these activities are designed to create an interactive and collegial but rigorous environment in which the intellectual ferment would lead to recruitment of new faculty to research in the cell and molecular biology of aging and provide them with outstanding facilities to support the production of high quality research by outstanding faculty.